criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Diamond
Blood Diamond is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred tenth case of the game and the fifty-fourth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez instructed Amy and the player to track Merv Waylon, a possible weapons source of the Mennagio heist team, to the seedy motel he had checked in. There, the team found him pinned to the wall with knives. Mid-investigation, Roxie found out that Merv had been tortured in the Mennagio Casino basement. Later, Hannah discovered that Sheikh Faisal was a local failed actor who was conning people into thinking he was royalty. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Faisal for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Faisal said he was planning to con African warlord Papa Quansah into giving him the diamonds, but Merv had gotten to them first. Faisal then tortured Merv to learn the location of the diamonds, but Merv chose to die than to spill the location. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. An investigation audit concluded that Merv himself was responsible for aforementioned finger cutting to prevent him from giving the diamonds back to Quansah, clearing him of the torture charges brought against him. Meanwhile, Chief Marquez questioned Louis De Rico about the impending heist about to take place in the Mennagio Casino, a feat that was confirmed to be true after Hannah's findings about his list that included materials used for a heist operation. The team took its time to warn Eugenia Hestentrope about her fears being true, prompting Chief Marquez to have Frank Knight join the player in stopping the heist. Summary Victim *'Merv Waylon' (found pinned to a motel wall with knives) Murder Weapon *'Throwing Knives' Killer *'Sheikh Faisal' Suspects C110LDeRico.png|Louis De Rico C110MLWaylon.png|Mary-Lou Waylon C110PapaQuansah.png|Papa Quansah C110EHestentrope.png|Eugenia Hestentrope C110SFaisal.png|Sheikh Faisal Killer's Profile *The killer throws knives. *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer listens to country music. *The killer wears a Gun Con badge. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes C110S1A.png|Motel Balcony C110S1B.png|Room Entrance C110S2A.png|Convention Hall C110S2B.png|Convention Stand C110S3A.png|Basement C110S3B.png|Basement Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Motel Balcony. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Door Hanger, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Merv Waylon) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Motel Matchbox; New Suspect: Louis De Rico) *Ask Louis De Rico about meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Motel Matchbox found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Convention Hall) *Investigate Convention Hall. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clues: Crate of Weapons, Broken Pieces) *Examine Crate of Weapons. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Mary-Lou Waylon) *Inform Mary-Lou Waylon about her brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wooden Statue) *Analyze Wooden Statue. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Papa Quansah) *Talk to Papa Quansah about the statue he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Wooden Statue analyzed) *Examine Door Hanger. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays blackjack) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Throwing Knives; Attribute: The killer throws knives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Basement. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: CCTV, Broken Device) *Examine CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Eugenia Hestentrope) *Ask Eugenia Hestentrope about her conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Turntable) *Analyze Turntable. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to country music) *Investigate Convention Stand. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Book, Motel Note, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Victim’s Diary; New Suspect: Sheikh Faisal) *Talk to Sheikh Faisal about the meeting he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Diary restored; Profile updated: Faisal plays blackjack and listens to country music) *Examine Motel Note. (Result: Notice of Eviction) *Ask Mary-Lou Waylon why she was evicted from the motel. (Prerequisite: Notice of Eviction unraveled; Profile updated: Mary-Lou plays blackjack and listens to country music) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Finger) *Analyze Bloody Finger. (12:00:00) *Question Papa Quansah about the victim’s severed finger. (Prerequisite: Bloody Finger analyzed; Profile updated: Papa throws knives, plays blackjack and listens to country music) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Expose Sheikh Faisal as an impostor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Faisal throws knives) *Investigate Basement Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Torture Items) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Louis De Rico about his dealings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Louis throws knives, plays blackjack and listens to country music) *Examine Torture Items. (Result: Bulletproof Vest) *Examine Bulletproof Vest. (Result: Victim’s Message) *Ask Eugenia Hestentrope why the victim gave her the bulletproof vest. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Message unraveled; Profile updated: Eugenia plays blackjack) *Investigate Room Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Magazines, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Practice Target) *Analyze Practice Target. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Gun Con badge) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 4. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 4 *Investigate Basement. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Release Papa Quansah from custody. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Soldier Equipment) *Investigate Convention Hall. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: List of Items) *Analyze List of Items. (09:00:00) *Talk to Louis about the upcoming heist. (Prerequisite: List of Items analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Motel Balcony. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Motel Basket) *Examine Motel Basket. (Result: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Blueprint) *Analyze Blueprint. (06:00:00) *Warn Eugenia about the heist’s target. (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title may come from "blood diamond", which refers to a diamond mined in a warfield. **The case's title may also be a reference to Blood Diamond, a 2006 American-German political war thriller film. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City